1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid container, a packed liquid container, and a method of manufacturing the packed liquid container.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer has been known as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus. In the ink jet printer, ink is supplied from an ink cartridge. In the past, there has been known an ink cartridge that includes an ink supply hole on the downstream side and an atmosphere opening port provided on the upstream side. The ink supply hole can be connected to the ink jet printer, and the atmosphere is introduced into the cartridge through the atmosphere opening port (for example, JP-A-2008-44199, JP-A-2004-243758, and JP-A-2000-33709). As the ink in this ink cartridge is consumed, the atmosphere is introduced into the cartridge through the atmosphere opening port.
When this atmosphere communication type ink cartridge is used, the atmosphere opening port needs to be opened and the ink storage chamber provided in the cartridge needs to communicate with the atmosphere. Meanwhile, when the ink cartridge is transported or is on sale before being used, it is preferable that the atmosphere opening port be sealed and closed by a sealing member or a valve in order to prevent the transmutation of ink.